


Eggs

by lovelysky



Series: Pregnancy/Breeding Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fever, Lance gets bit by a alien bug on a mission, M/M, Oviposition, Penis Enlargement, Rough Sex, Swelling, and it has side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance gets bit by some kind of creature when he goes to a new solar system to spread the coalition’s message… at first he simply felt a little itchy. Then, when his current lover Shiro came to his room on the ship, he lost it. He ruts against Shiro as his feels a painful sensation, along with a serious amount of pooling heat. He needed to fuck Shiro senseless, and fuck him quick… or else this feeling might never go away.





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/gifts).



> Thanks for looking this over for me pinkie!!

Lance felt… itchy. That was the first symptom he had to go through. And then the sneezing. It was disgusting! 

 

He told Shiro to stay away while he wasn’t feeling good. It was better for everyone if he was isolated to one room. He knew he shouldn’t let Shiro in… but he was a weak man! And Shiro was his lover. 

 

“Shiro-” Lance huffed, pressing Shiro against the wall as soon as he was in. He smelled good, great,  _ and _ amazing. “Smell so good.”

 

“Use your words babe.” Shiro sighed, but he fell into a smile. He pressed his hand against Lance’s forehead. “You feel a bit warm too.”

 

Lance worked around the hand against his head to plant a kiss  on Shiro’s lips. “Told you to… stay away.” 

 

“While you’re like this? How could I.” Shiro smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Lance.

 

In that moment Lance decided he liked the way their lips felt slotted together. He wanted more, so he pushed his tongue forward into his partner’s mouth. Shiro was soft and pliant to how forceful Lance was being. It was something Lance rarely ever pushed for… to feel up Shiro in such an aggressive manner. 

 

Shiro felt his dick twitch as Lance tugged Shiro’s head away from him by the short hair’s on his head. Then, as Lance’s tight hold guided him downward, Shiro found himself on his knees.  

 

“My dick keeps aching. Help me  _ Shiro- _ ” Lance broke of into a half whine as Shiro willingly unzipped Lance’s trousers to free his cock. 

 

Shiro was very careful, especially since Lance still had him by the hair. The first thing he noticed was the swelling at the base of Lance’s dick. It was sensitive, something Shiro noted as he ran his metal thumb against it. “There’s swelling… is it really that painful Lance? We can go to the medbay right away if you’d like.”

 

Lance shook his head as his eyes looked glazed over. “Shiro. Suck my cock.” 

 

In turn Shiro raised a brow at the younger man, someone whom he’d never known to use much  _ actual _ dirty talk. He was going to give Lance the best blow job he could. His lips met the angry red edges of Lance’s tip. 

 

He had a half baked thought pass his mind as he sunk down sloppily on the oddly larger than normal cock in his mouth. He could only hope that whatever Lance had wasn’t actually  _ contagious _ in any way.

 

The longer Shiro sucked down on Lance’s cock the more he shook. He wanted to come… but something just was  _ not _ letting him. The next actions he took were to pull Shiro completely off of his dick, and then yank him up and forward towards the bedroom. Lance needed to be sinking into Shiro’s sweet ass minutes ago. 

 

He still stopped long enough to make sure Shiro was lubed up for his grand entrance. And it was a  _ grand  _ entrance. Shiro could let Lance was bigger, almost painfully so as Lance first slides into the wet tightness. He was being filled out far more than he usually was when they were together. 

 

And Lance. Poor Lance was panting over Shiro’s back as he clinged to him. One of his hands fondled Shiro’s pec and another trying to tease Shiro’s penis. His thrusts were slow and short as he tried to milk a orgasm from Shiro. 

 

Right as he felt Shiro start to tip past the edge he pulled away from him completely, and Shiro practically sobbed at the fact he wasn’t being touched anymore. 

 

Lance would never leave Shiro unfilled, and instead he focus on pounding down Shiro into the mattress that lay beneath them. 

 

The sounds they were making were almost animalistic as they became one. And finally, finally Lance was able to come. It was painful. Almost too painful to bear as he pushed himself as deep into Shiro as his enlarged dick could manage. 

 

Shiro knew this was a different sensation than anything he had ever experienced before. He was being filled, but in a rather excessive way. When he pushed Lance back he got to see what exactly had been deposited inside him. 

 

Eggs. 

 

They were small. No bigger than the size of a quarter… and they were falling out of Shiro’s ass. He felt as each one left his exit in the seconds after Lance had left him gaping open. 

 

He wasn’t expecting Lance to shove his dick right back in either. “ Sweet, Holy, FUCK _ LANCE- _ ” 

  
“Shiro.  _ Shiro _ it feels  _ so _ good. You’re so amazing baby, I love you.” Lance shuttered his hips as a second orgasm left his dick. He did love Shiro, even if his dick was being  _ really fucking weird _ at the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo y'all like eggs huh????


End file.
